


A Tender Christmas Moment

by Fangirl_Shenanigans



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas, Christmas Tree, Cute, F/M, Hats, scarf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-14
Updated: 2012-08-14
Packaged: 2017-11-12 03:02:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/485949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_Shenanigans/pseuds/Fangirl_Shenanigans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a cute picture of Adachi and Naoto I did for a friend on Tumblr.</p><p>I do not own Persona 4 (not even a copy of it) XD. That's ATLUS.</p><p>If anyone can spot the oddity about my twisted version of this non-villain adachi you'll impress me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Tender Christmas Moment

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU where Adachi was never the villain, and it's two years after Naoto graduates. I am an Adachi fan, but I've never tried this pairing prior to my friend's accidental inspiration.


End file.
